deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:StillAlive/Things to Know About the Wiki (Both New and Old)
Okay, there are some things about this wiki that need to be gone over. Some are basic, and others are new. Whether you’re a newb or a longtime member, read at least ''the “Other Stuff” section: Creating and editing pages *Don’t create a page about yourself! If you want to do that, go to this link: http://www.deathnote.wikia.com/wiki/User:Put-Your-Username-Here *You cannot ''ever create a page about anything—including characters—from a Death Note fanfiction or RP. If you wish to do so, then head over to the Death Note Fanon Wiki *If you have a question, don’t ''create a page about it. Either put your question on the talk page (''not ''the main page!) of the character/thing it relates to, put it on my talk page or MarleneZ.’s talk page or make a blog entry about it. Either way, we’ll reply. *Don’t create a page about a theory you have. For instance, someone made a page about how they thought Mello and Matt faked their deaths. If you must share this, put it in a blog entry or on your profile. *If you are creating a page, make sure that it doesn’t already exist! Check for alternating spelling, titles, names, etc. (e.g. if you’re going to make a “Halle Bullook” page, see if there’s a “Halle Lidner” page first; if you’re going to make a “Ryuuk” page, see if there’s a “Ryuk” page first ) *If you are creating a page about a character, object, etc. that ''doesn’t ''already have a page about it, make sure it has content. A blank page with the title “L” and tagged as a character isn’t going to help anyone. *Everything and everyone should be in current tense, even if they’re dead. For instance, “Lind L. Tailor ''was…” should be “Lind L. Tailor is…” *This is a big debate on this wiki, as well as many others. But unless you can sway the opinions of me and the other admins and top contributors: No fanpairings mentioned on pages. "Mello and Near/Matt were lovers"= X''' (only in your head) "L may have had feelings Light/Misa"= '''X (noooo he didn’t) "Evidence of L and Light having feelings for each other includes…" = X (Nope. Subtle hints or words you took out of context don’t count. The foot rubbing scene is something that we in anime world call fanservice ''and a ''filler) You get the point (I hope). *Don’t add a category for “female characters” and “male characters”. *Whether or not Matt's fandom hair should be added to his page is a debated matter *Your opinion of the character should have no effect on their page If you are in love with Light: don’t put down that he’s a wonderful, intelligent handsome guy. If you hate Near with the burning intensity of a thousand suns: don’t go on about how he’s a fake L, an @$$ and albino. Templates *New version of the human template and Shinigami template were made. If they look mostly blank on a characters page, then edit the page, put in the new code and it’ll be fixed. *When putting down an actor’s name for a dub that’s language does not ''use the Latin alphabet, do the following: put down their name in English. Then, in parentheses, put down the name in its native form (kanji, hangal, etc.) (surname goes first/last depending on what the culture generally does, for instance, Japanese would have surname, then given name, whereas English would have given name, then surname). Then put down a comma, and the Romanized version of their name (romaji, Revised Romanization of Korean, etc.), with the order of their given and surname depending on what it would generally be in their culture. (e.g. Light Yagami (夜神月,''Yagami Raito); Yeong Seon Kim (김영선, Kim Yeong Seon) *There are three official Spanish dubs. When putting down a voice actor for the version made in Spain, put down “(Barcelona, Spain dub)” after the actor’s name. For the voice actor from the Latin American version, “(Latin America version)” goes after the actor’s name. and for the Catalan-Spanish version, “(Catalan dub)” *For the “True Name” section leave it blank if the characters real name was revealed around the time of their debut (e.g. This section should be left blank for Soichiro Yagami, but should be filled in for Near) *For the “organization” section, organizations are FBI, Mafia, Wammy’s House, Media, Japanese Task Force, SPK and NPA. A person can ''belong to more than one organization, like Near being a member of both Wammy’s house ''and ''the SPK. If they don’t belong to any of the organizations listed, leave their organization section blank. Know that “Media” refers to the people speaking on Kira’s behalf, like Demegawa and Takada. Misa, on the other hand, would have a blank organization, because she is not a part of the “Kira” media. Don’t confuse “organization” with “occupation”.For instance, Sayu’s organization would not be “College”. Her organization would be kept blank. *The “Other Attribute” section, refers to the unique attribute that isn’t the same for everyone. For instance, Light is acting skills, Misa is charm and L is sweet tooth. So when putting down their skill number for that section, please specify the skill (e.g. Acting Skills: 10/10) Other Stuff *Feel free to make your profile page however you like (as long as it’s appropriate). Go crazy. *If anyone could get info. on any voice actor not listed, please go ahead and add it, but please have a source *If anyone owns the data book for the anime, please tell MarleneZ. or me, because neither of us have it, and we’d like to be sure of the info. people have been putting down. *If anyone owns the data book for any of the live action films please tell MarleneZ. or me *as it has been asked often, let me state it here: '''the character stats are official information'. In Death Note: How to Read 13, character stats were provided. There were other books published, both for the anime (published by people who worked on it) and films (also published by people who worked on it). So none of the info. on stats should be erased, unless you have something proving that the info. was not supplied in any guides/is incorrect. Category:Blog posts